Two of Hearts (Episode)
Two of Hearts '''is the fourth episode in JamesonOTP's ongoing Glee fan fiction, '''Glee: The Next Generation. It is the first tribute/theme episode of the series, being a tribute to music of the 80's. When James serenades Jaxon with a Madonna song from the eighties, Mr. Schue declares it 80's Week in Glee Club. Meanwhile, as Jaxon and James heat up, McKinley gets a new Queen Bee in the form of foreign exchange student India Wilson. As India makes her mark on McKinley, Bella finally comes to a decision between Miles and Hallie. India Wilson, who is introduced in this episode, is the main focus of the episode along with the couples of MiBella and Jameson. Returning as a recurring cast member is Principal Figgins. This episode, as said above, marked the debut of India Wilson, who was created by TheOneWithTheGoldenGiraffe. Plot A foreign exchange student from London, England named India Wilson transfers to McKinley, quickly setting her sights on becoming the new Queen Bee of McKinley. She's not too happy about being in Lima, but she pretty much doesn't have a choice. India quickly decides that Glee Club, a popular boyfriend, and the Cheerios will help her rise to Queen Bee status. India hits on Miles Larson and he resists her, but points her toward Glee Club. Miles and Bella James face their feelings, with both admitting they have feelings for the other. Bella however, also admits that she is confused and doesn't want to hurt Miles. India tries to buy her way into Glee Club, but Will Schuester declines, saying that she must get in on talent. India sings A Thousand Miles, ''impressing Will. She tells him that she is a classically trained musician and singer. WIll agrees her talent could be an asset for New Directions and accepts her into Glee Club. James Holland convinces Jaxon Pierce to cut class and come down with him to The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. James admits his feelings for Jaxon and sings ''Crazy For You. After the song, James leans in and kisses Jaxon, surprising Jaxon. Will catches them cutting class and isn't too pleased. Will says they're lucky because he'll cover for them but not to do anything like this again and that they will be forced to attend Will's newly reinstated after-school Booty Camp for a week. Will also tells James that his song has inspired him to do an 80's week in Glee Club. Hallie Grace is sitting in Emma Pillsbury's office, not saying anything. Emma tries to get her to open up and talk about "all the pressures and hassles of being a girl," but it's really a ruse for Emma to investigate the rumors about Hallie being a teen mom. Hallie gets up and Emma tells her that she knows where to find her if she needs to talk and that there are pamphlets by the door. Hallie sees one about being an unwed teenage mother and considers grabbing it, but decides to keep walking. As Hallie rushes down the hall, Bella sees her and asks what's wrong because she practically burned rubber getting out of there. Hallie tells Bella that she thinks they know and that she's worried what the rest of the school would think. Bella tells her that she can't hide it forever because the truth will come out eventually. Hallie replies that she'll cross that bridge when she comes to it. Back in Glee Club, Will begins his 80's week assignment. Evan Marx, Lucas Aguirre, and John Weiner express excitement over the lesson, mainly because it means they can do something having to do with The Goonies. Will announces that girls won the Battle of the Sexes and will get to perform a number at Invitationals. Will introduces India, who sits beside Honey Berry. Honey tries to be nice by introducing herself, but India tells Honey not to talk to her unless she talks to her first. Evan seems smitten by India, much to Will's dismay. Will ends the lesson by telling Glee Club that they need to work on their dance moves in his after school Booty Camp. India shows up in Sue Sylvester's office, asking to join the Cheerios. Sue seems apprehensive at first until India tells Sue that she is rich and can buy things for the Cheerios that Sue's budget cannot afford. Sue likes India's way of thinking and lets her join, but can't call her the right name to save her life. Jaxon arrives the next day in full glam gear to perform his song for 80's week. He calls James up to sing backing vocals and they perform You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). Next, Rose Mitchell, Nicole Martin, and Breezy Hollister perform Debbie Gibson's Shake Your Love. India picks up on the sexual tension between Jaxon and James's chemistry and calls them out. Meanwhile, Will's Booty Camp isn't doing so well as a few members struggle and India tries to demand that she not participate. Bella approaches Jaxon and James as they walk into the auditorium the next day and asks if what's going around the whole school is true. When James and Jaxon don't know what she's talking about she tells them that the rumor is that the two of them are dating. Jaxon gets defensive because he desn't want his business being spread around school and when India takes the blame proudly, Jaxon blows up at her. Evan jumps in and insults James for being a former member of Vocal Adrenaline and for stealing his man because Evan has a major crush/borderline obsession with Jaxon. New Directions performs We Built This City as a reminder of what all they've built together as far as Glee Club is concerned. Evan, Lucas, and John then perform The Goonies 'R' Good Enough and the way Evan looks at Jaxon and James and behaves puts a condescending spin on the lyrics, making Jaxon feel insulted. James surprises Jaxon, asking him if he will come over to his house that afternoon. At that same time, Miles asks Bella if he can come over and talk about Bella's feelings and hopefully her decision between him and Hallie. Jaxon arrives at James' house and is amazed by James' house. Up in James' bedroom, Jaxon sings I Think We're Alone Now to express his feelings on trying to get James alone this entire time. James suggests he and Jaxon take the next step, implying they have sex, but Jaxon is reluctant. After considering things, they decide they should wait as its much too soon. Jaxon instead suggests they let the only magic they make be a duet. Bella comes to a decision but we don't yet know what she decision she came to. Bella asks Miles to join her in a duet. Both couples perform Two of Hearts in their respective bedrooms. The next day at school, James and Jaxon hold hands as they walk down the hallway and are approached by Azimio, who brandishes two slushies, one pink and one red. He says that he thought Valentine's Day should come a bit early for the lovebirds and proceeds to throw them in the faces of Jaxon and James. Songs Definitive Edition The Definitive Edition was released on March 18, 2012. It doesn't differ too much from the original, but replaced a previously deleted song, re-released with a new special cover image, added a Glee-Cap, and fixed a few errors. You can read the Definitive Edition of the episode here: The Definitive Editions: Two of Hearts Starring *Jaxon Pierce created by JamesonOTP *Zoey "Honey" Berry created by The blue eyes girl *Lucas Aguirre created by Co0kiitho0 *Miles Larson created by Parachuting *Isabella "Bella" James created by The blue eyes girl *Nicole Martin created by Zinnia3 *Evan Marx created by ClevanOTP *James Holland created by Klainer619 *Kevin Rhodes created by Fallin' *John Weiner created by ArpickgLeeker *Rose Mitchell created by Rossidaniella *India Wilson created by TheOneWithThe GoldenGiraffe *Breeziline "Breezy" Hollister created by LoveYouLikeCrazy *Hallie Grace created by QuinnQuinn Guest Starring *Will Schuester *Emma Pillsbury *Coach Shannon Beiste *Sue Sylvester *Mr. Figgins *Brittany Pierce *Kurt Hummel *Azimio Adams Trivia *"Two of Hearts" was done the same way as "Like A Virgin" from Season 1 of Glee, meaning it was sung by multiple (this time two) couples at different locations but woven together. *The first themed episode of Glee: The Next Generation. Song Covers athousandmiles.png crazyforyou.png shakeyourlove.png thegooniesrgoodenough.png webuiltthiscity.png Twoofhearts.png youspinmeround.png Category:Episodes Category:Song Name Episodes Category:Season One Episodes